The long range goals of this Phase II SEPA project at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS) are to: 1) develop strategies to disseminate modules and the model developed under Phase I-SEPA to new teachers and students; 2) expand the program from its current students as well as blind students, their teachers and counselors; and 3) establish a sustainable funding base from private and/or public sources to permit this expanded K-12 program to continue indefinitely. These goals can be reached by: 1) exposing more grade 7-12 teachers and students, including the blind, to the developed modules and model activities; 2) use 9 year's experience in the grade 7-12 arena to continue to meet unmet, needs of K-6 teachers and students in consultation with faculty in the College of Education at the University of Arkansas at Little Rock; 3) expand the current use of the Internet to reach directly to the K-12 student with interactive, grade-appropriate activities; 4) establish and train Adevelopment groups,@ consisting of several teachers from the same school, to author grade appropriate, computer assisted modules for students; 5) publish articles detailing a decade of experience in K-12 health science education by basic science and clinical faculty at UAMS; 6) involve more African-American teachers and students in the program by developing modules dealing with sickle cell anemia; 7) "pass the torch" by encouraging and helping other scientists at UAMS and other institutions of higher education to develop K-12 science and education programs in any science; and 8) establish an infrastructure for long term, sustainable funding from public and/or private sources to keep the program going after the conclusion of Federal grant support.